rsroleplay41fandomcom-20200214-history
Robert Fremsenke
This is the character sheet for "Robert Fremsenke", who is played by "Killup444". 'Character Sheet' Basic Features. Name: Robert Fremsenke Age: 28 Occupation: Unemployed Race: Human Gender: Male Eye colour: Brown Hair colour: Black Height: 6 Feet, 2 Inches Equipment. Weapons: *Steel Sword (ooc: Steel scimitar, because it looks cooler (and not like a scimitar)) *Hunting Knife (ooc: Iron Dagger) Armour: *Bronze plate with Bronze chainmail underneath (ooc: bronze chainmail) *Steel plate armour (ooc: Steel Plate armour) Misc equipment: *3 sets of grappling equipment. (used to be 4 but one was forfeited in the recent "Crown vs Robert Fremsenke" case) The past 1 - The early years. Robert was born into a relatively poor family, who owned a small butchers. They lived in the Varrockian slums. On most days, his mother would look after him whilst his older brother (10 years older) would go hunting, and his father would sell most of the hunted meat, the family ate the rest. Robert used to play with his friends when his mother went to run errands. One of these friends was the king's daughter. Her name was Evelyn (remember this, it is crucial to the rest of the story :3) and although this friendship was unknown to most, it was there and strong. One day, when Robert was eight (his brother was 18), his brother went missing. Robert's father was looking for days, and eventually found him dead. Killed by a bear, this affected Robert's frame of mind in unimaginable ways, and although Evelyn comforted him (not in a rude way ) he was never the same. This death prompted Robert's training as a hunter. His father training in to hunt deer, bears and even unicorns and Robert's skill grew every day a little more. 2 - The war. As Robert neared his 14th birthday, he was conscripted into the army as he could use a bow. Evelyn, just 1 year younger, pleaded with him not to go but he wanted to go as if it was revenge for his brother's death. He trained in both close quarters melee combat, and ranged combat. This meant he learnt how to use both a sword and a bow. He spent two years training and as he was 16, war raged. Varrock was fighting an insurgent force to the south. Robert fought with the archers and as the infantry men fell, he was moved into a more frontline position. One day, 6 months after his 18th birthday, a large force overwhelmed his camp and Robert was left with a small group of survivors. They fought, and Robert held there position and protected the wounded soldiers. As reinforcements reached the camp, the wounded and fit were still alive. but they wouldn't have been without Robert's help. 3 - Going up in Varrock. Robert was given a knightship for his honourable service for Varrock, along with all the other fighting soldiers from the battle and it seemed like his life couldn't be better. This inevitable better life came not without a cost, the king died of natural causes in his sleep and Evelyn came to the throne as her younger brother, Kire, wasn't ready at the time. This couldn't have come at a better time for Robert as he felt he wanted some input into Varrocks future and due to his longstanding friendship with Evelyn he was made given a Lordship at the age of 22. After just two years of development of Varrock, most of the people knew his name and not even out of fear, he was loved! This recognition however, was short lived as the events after this day played against Robert's ambitions. 4 - King Kire. At the age of just 25, (when Robert was 26) Evelyn went missing. No one knew where she went to but Robert always suspected Kire of misdeeds. Robert then followed up his suspicions and confronted Kire not long before his crowning, this sparked a hatred that would carry on forever. Although Kire denied this constantly, Robert still suspected him. Kire's crowning went of without a hitch but Robert was secretly planning a coup d'etat of Varrock, overthrowing Kire and all that stood with him. This did not go well, with the main force of the coup chickening out and Robert being exposed as a conspirator. Robert was scolded by Kire for his treachery and was briefly exiled but also stripped of his lordship. Once again Robert planned another attempt on Kire's life from the safety of Falador. He planned to murder Kire on Asgarnian soil, so his crime would not be punishable in Varrock. He arranged a meeting with Kire in Edgeville but Kire didn't show up. This was when Robert gave up. 5 - Falador! Robert started his new life in Falador, frequenting the taverns but managing to sustain his money levels. It was in Falador that Robert met an old 'friend' from Varrock, her name was Barbara and Robert found meaning in his life once again. Not that long ago, Robert planned yet another Coup d'etat. He trained many people such as Barbara and others to fight with swords but when drawing a map of Falador, he found himself in a spot of bother with the local law enforcement after attempting to steal a sword that he had liked the look of. Luckily the CPS found him a great lawyer who got him off the hook, without even knowing the true facts of the investigation. This is where Robert's life has lead him